convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Intertwined Lies
Intertwined Lies is a side story taking place some time after the events of No Serenity to be Found, focusing on the whereabouts of William Owen Herondale and his involvement with The Blood Institute. It can be found here. Characters * "Diabolic Esper" Add * Blake Belladonna * Eliza Xena "Exe" * Nemesis Sudou * Rinato Dormi * William Owen Herondale * Yukari Yakumo Story Details "For now, I live a life that continues to stain me with misdeeds, all the while I surround myself in a web of lies... to keep Tessa unaware of it and happy for all I know." Loneliness On another mission for the Blood Institute alongside his partner, Yukari Yakumo, Will begins to mentally ponder on the circumstances of his acceptance to join the horrid institution. He first thought of it as a necessary evil in order to keep himself around and to be able to protect Teresa. However, he begins to realize that this whole job he got himself into after his near-death experience feels much worse than death, committing sins and misdeeds wherever he goes for a mission. Dragging himself back into reality and away from his thoughts, Will helps Yukari keep their kill target in place, allowing her to interrogate the man for a bit before being killed by the youkai's magic. However, Yukari mentions about how Will has to do this job in order to stay alive and to keep his special someone happy. Unable to retort back at her, Will only follows her into a dimensional boundary that would lead them back to the Institute headquarters, leaving him to his thoughts once more on how he did have to do all of this to keep his happy relationship with Teresa. Liberation Out on another mission for the Institute, Will assists Yukari with another target, who is later identified as Blake Belladonna. As Yukari distracts Blake, Will goes to impale her through her chest and then immediately decapitating her head off of her body for a quick and painless death. Yukari then takes the severed head of Blake, saying that she would send this to the United Nations as a little "gift" from the Institute. As Will starts to head back to the Institute headquarters, he happened to spot a blue butterfly, and as he tries to reach for it, he is telepathically given the warning to watch his back. Taking the warning in mind, Will departs from the area before it would be discovered. Leverage Will is first seen in his private quarters at the Institute, beginning to read the "To be or not to be" speech in Hamlet, where he repeats the line "calamity of so long life." Yukari enters his room and informs him that Exe would like to see him and assign him to another mission. As they head there, Will asks on who could be his target for the day, but Yukari solemnly informs him that he wouldn't be paired up with her and that is why she was uninformed on who the target was or the mission was about. Left to speak with his boss, Exe, all alone and without the assistance of Yukari, Will asks of Exe on what he would be doing for the day. Before telling him of his mission, Exe introduces him to his partner for the next few missions of his, Add. Once that is done, Exe gives them this exact mission order: "Capture the girl, Nemesis Sudou, and bring her to me. She holds the key to our goals." While Will remained unsure about this mission, Add goes to drag him along to the desired location of the mission, leaving him to follow along with it all. Latent Arriving at their desired location for this mission, Will tries to get to know Add more by asking him some questions, but he gets the impression that Add wasn't exactly mentally stable. However, Add drops the fact that he is around for the higher rank meetings with Exe, and that he knows that Will isn't exactly in that trusted area yet. During their trek towards their target, Will happens to catch a glimpse of a butterfly that fluttered over to a strange young girl that dressed all in blue. By the time he blinked once, the girl and the butterfly were gone, and soon after that, they break into a burning courtoom, where they witness a green-haired girl shoot a supposed judge official in the head at point-blank range. Lapse With Add applauding the girl for taking out her own target so easily, it is revealed that this girl was their target to capture, Nemesis Sudou. When asked by both Will and Add that she would come with them, Nemesis immediately rejects out of paranoia, aiming her revolver at them. Knowing that they had to take in Nemesis without killing her, Add devises a plan that involves Will's runes, to which Will asks for Add to buy him some time to prepare the appropriate rune for the situation. As Will prepares this rune, the fight continues between Add and Nemesis, to which Will takes note of how Nemesis had a key turn into a knife in the middle of this fight. From Will's heightened senses due to his possession of angelic blood, he was able to feel that the key Nemesis had gave off a demonic presence that felt like the greatest amount of wrath he could even imagine. By then, he was able to apply a persuasion rune on himself, allowing him to get Nemesis to calm down to the point where Add was able to knock her out. Both head back with the unconscious Nemesis to the Institute headquarters, where Will has a subtle feeling that he was going to regret this mission very much. Lunatic Assigned to yet another mission, Will thinks of how the capture mission regarding Nemesis ended a few days before, remembering on how it was very likely that Exe was withholding information from him. In present time, he began to plant a catalyst in an abandoned factory building in some other world, noting how it gave off a similar demonic presence that felt like wrath much like the key that Nemesis held a few days ago. Before he could finish up the job, Will is suddenly attacked by a former Institute member, Lapis Lazuli. During their first initial clashes, Will attempts to talk her out of fighting him, but knowing how her disposition was with the Institute, Lapis did not falter with her attempts to outright kill him. Though, he was able to pinpoint confusion from her when it came to his admittance that he didn't go for any killing moves. With him using an agility rune and Lapis using her crystal powers, both were evenly matched until Will would unintentionally cut her ponytail off in the attempt to disarm her of her weapon. This causes Lapis to kill him in a blind rage, prompting Will to pull her out of the way of the failsafe of a time rift left by Add. By doing this, both of them are consumed in a blinding light, transported somewhere unknown. Legion Before the fight could end up with Will's death at the hands of Lapis, Add interferes and warps Lapis away into another Murder Game. With that out of the way, Add reports the entire case to Exe, covering for Will in the process. Once dismissed to his room, Will receives an order from Exe in an envelope. He first doesn't want to believe the contents of this order, but he realizes that he has been ordered to kill Teresa. Trivia *This side story takes place alongside Intertwined Truths. *Thus far, all of the chapter titles start with the letter "L''," most likely to relate with the title of the side story,"Intertwined ''Lies." *Though they do not directly appear, the characters Teresa Agnes and Theresa Gray are mentioned within the story. Category:Side Stories Category:Intertwined Lies